The present invention relates to a water dispersion type water and oil repellent composition which provides soft handling during treatment and which is capable of imparting practical water and oil repellency excellent in durability against washing, dry cleaning and abrasion.
Heretofore, a technique has been known to treat e.g. a fiber product with a polymer comprising, as constituting units, a polymerizable monomer having a polyfluoroalkyl group (hereinafter referred to as a Rf group) or a compound having a Rf group in the form of an organic solvent solution or an aqueous solvent dispersion to impart water and oil repellency to its surface.
In order to improve durability of water and oil repellency against washing or dry cleaning, it has been attempted to copolymerize a polymerizable monomer having a Rf group with a polymerizable monomer having a bonding group, to blend a polymer having a Rf group with a polymer having a high coating film strength, or to change the polymerization method.
Further, it is also known to improve the durability by adding a separate water-soluble or water-dispersible crosslinking agent (such as a melamine resin or a blocked urethane resin) during treatment of the fiber with a polymer dispersion, to increase the adhesion between the fiber and the polymer, and it has been confirmed that such a method is effective for improvement of the durability. However, by this method, it is required to add a large amount of a crosslinking agent in order to obtain adequate durability, and in such a case, there has been a problem that hand tends to be hard.
With conventional water and oil repellent compositions and water and oil repellent treatments, the durability against washing or dry cleaning, of the water and oil repellency imparted to common clothings, has been generally satisfactory. However, for clothings such as sports wears or mountaineering wears for which still higher water and oil repellency is required, the practical durability functions, i.e. durability against washing or dry cleaning, durability against abrasion and durability against hydrostatic head, of the water and oil repellency, have been inadequate.
Especially when polyamide fibers having a relatively high hydrophilicity, very fine synthetic fibers with a fiber diameter of at most 10 xcexcm or fibers having a special surface shape such as modified cross-section yarns or new synthetic fibers (split yarns), are treated for water and oil repellency, the water and oil repellency or the hydrostatic head tend to remarkably decrease by a few times of washing and dry cleaning or by abrasion during wearing, such being practically problematic. Further, a large amount of crosslinking agent has been required to be added later, such being unsatisfactory also from the viewpoint of hand.
Accordingly, it has been desired to develop a water and oil repellent composition having adequate durability without requiring any crosslinking agent or with an addition of a crosslinking agent in such a small amount as not to impair the hand.
The present inventors have conducted a detailed study on the mechanism of development of durability of the water and oil repellency and the hydrostatic head imparted to a fiber product and a method for reinforcing the water and oil repellency. As a result, it has been found that the durability of water and oil repellency can be remarkably improved, and the above problems can be solved, by treating the fiber product with an aqueous medium dispersion having a certain specific composition prepared by a certain specific method.
The present invention provides a water dispersion type water and oil repellent composition obtained by polymerizing the following polymerizable monomer mixture (b) in the presence of a compound (a) having a blocked isocyanate group and no polymerizable unsaturated group:
(b) a mixture comprising a polymerizable monomer having a polyfluoroalkyl group and a polymerizable monomer having no polyfluoroalkyl group.
The mechanism of how the water and oil repellency excellent in the durability is imparted to an object treated with the water dispersion type water and oil repellent composition of the present invention is not clearly understood. However, it is considered that the compound (a) and a polymer formed from the polymerizable monomer mixture (b) will form composite particles, whereby as compared with a case where the polymer is subsequently added to the compound (a), self crosslinking of the compound (a) uniformly present even in the interior of the particles, crosslinking with the polymer formed from the polymerizable monomer mixture (b) and crosslinking with fibers, will proceed uniformly, and a firm coating film can readily be formed on the surface of the treated object.
The compound (a) is a compound having a blocked isocyanate group and no polymerizable unsaturated group, which is one having an isocyanate group moiety of an isocyanate group-containing compound blocked with a blocking agent.
Such an isocyanate group-containing compound may, for example, be tolylene diisocyanate, diphenylmethane diisocyanate, naphthalene-1,5-diisocyanate, xylylene diisocyanate, hexamethylene diisocyanate, 4,4-dicyclohexylmethane diisocyanate, norbornane diisocyanate, isophorone diisocyanate, an adduct, an allophanate modified product, a biuret modified product, an isocyanurate modified product or a carbodiimide modified product of the foregoing compounds, or a urethane prepolymer.
The blocking agent may, for example, be an oxime such as acetone oxime or methyl ethyl. ketoxime, an alcohol such as 2-ethylhexanol, 2-methoxy-1-propanol or 3-methyl-2-penten-4-yne-1-ol, a phenol such as phenol or 2,4-dimethylphenol, a lactam such as xcex5-caprolactam or pyrrolidinone, an N-hydroxyphthalimide such as N-hydroxysuccinimide or N-hydroxyphthalimide, imidazole, or ethyl acetoacetate.
The compound (a) is preferably a non-yellowing type isocyanate such as hexamethylene diisocyanate or isophorone diisocyanate, or its modified product such as oxime or lactam blocked product. Specifically, it may, for example, be a methyl ketoxime blocked product as an isocyanurate modified product of hexamethylene diisocyanate or isophorone diisocyanate xe2x80x9cTakenate (WB-70, WB-920 or XWB-72-Z-56), tradename, manufactured by Takeda Chemical Industries, Ltd.xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cElastron (BN-08 or BN-11), tradename, manufactured by Daiichi Kogyo Seiyaku K.K.xe2x80x9d.
The polymerizable monomer mixture (b) comprises a polymerizable monomer having a Rf group (hereinafter referred to also as xe2x80x9ca Rf group-containing monomerxe2x80x9d) and a polymerizable monomer having no Rf group (hereinafter referred to also as a Rf group-non-containing monomer), as essential components.
The Rf group-containing monomer has a Rf group and a polymerizable unsaturated group.
The Rf group is a group having at least two hydrogen atoms of an alkyl group substituted by fluorine atoms. The carbon number of the Rf group is preferably from 4 to 20, more preferably from 6 to 16, most preferably from 9 to 12. The Rf group may have a straight chain structure or a branched chain structure. In the case of a branched chain structure, it is preferred that the branched moiety is present in the vicinity of the terminal end of the Rf group, and the branched moiety is a short chain having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms. Further, the Rf group may have an etheric oxygen atom between carbons of a carbon-carbon bond. The Rf group may contain a halogen atom other than a fluorine atom, and the halogen atom other than the fluorine atom is preferably a chlorine atom.
The number of the fluorine atoms in the Rf group is at least 60%, particularly preferably at least 80%, when it is represented by the formula of [(number of fluorine atoms in the Rf group)/(number of hydrogen atoms contained in an alkyl group having the same carbon number as in the Rf group)]xc3x97100(%). Further, the Rf group is preferably a group having all hydrogen atoms in an alkyl group substituted by fluorine atoms, i.e. a perfluoroalkyl group of the formula CmF2m+1xe2x80x94, wherein m is an integer of from 4 to 20 (hereinafter referred to as a Rf group). Particularly preferred is a linear Rf group wherein the average of m is from 9 to 12.
If m is too large, the Rf group-containing monomer is solid at room temperature, as a high sublimation property and is difficult to handle. On the other hand, if m is too small, the water and oil repellency tends to be low, and the desired functions may not be obtained.
In the Rf group-containing monomer, the Rf group and the polymerizable unsaturated group may be bonded directly or indirectly via a connecting group, and they are preferably indirectly bonded. Particularly preferred is a compound of a structure wherein one Rf group is connected to a polymerizable unsaturated group via a bivalent connecting group. The bivalent connecting group may, for example, be an alkylene group, an ester bond, an amide bond, an imino bond, a urethane bond, an etheric oxygen atom, a phenylene oxy group, a sulfonyl group, or a connecting group containing such a structure.
As the Rf group-containing monomer, a known compound may be employed, and it can readily be synthesized from a Rf group-containing alcohol, a Rf group-containing carboxylic acid or a Rf group-containing sulfonic acid.
The Rf group-containing monomer is preferably a compound represented by the following Formula 1.
Rfxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
In the Formula 1, Rf represents the Rf group, R1 represents a single bond or a bivalent connecting group, and X represents a monovalent organic group having a polymerizable unsaturated group. The Rf group is preferably a group disclosed in the following specific examples and Examples.
R1 may, for example, be xe2x80x94(CH2)n+pxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)nCOONRxe2x80x2(CH2)pxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)nCONRxe2x80x2(CH2)pxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)nSO2NRxe2x80x2(CH2)pxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)nNHCONRxe2x80x2(CH2)pxe2x80x94. Here, Rxe2x80x2 represents a C1-4 alkyl group or a hydrogen atom, each of n and p is an integer of at least 0, provided that n+p is an integer of from 2 to 22.
Among them, R1 is preferably xe2x80x94(CH2)n+pxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)nCONRxe2x80x2(CH2)pxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94(CH2)nSO2NRxe2x80x2(CH2)pxe2x80x94, wherein p is an integer of at least 2, provided that n+p is from 2 to 6. Particularly preferred is xe2x80x94(CH2)n+pxe2x80x94 wherein n+p is from 2 to 6, i.e. from a dimethylene group to a hexamethylene group.
X may, for example, be a residue of an olefin, a residue of a vinyl ether, a residue of a vinyl ester, a residue of a (meth)acrylate or a residue of a styrene. In this specification, acrylate and methacrylate are generally referred to as (meth)acrylate, and the same applies to e.g. (meth)acrylamide.
Preferably a residue of an olefin is xe2x80x94CRxe2x95x90CH2, the residue of a vinyl ether is xe2x80x94OCRxe2x95x90CH2, the residue of a vinyl ester is xe2x80x94COOCRxe2x95x90CH2, the residue of a (meth)acrylate is xe2x80x94OCORxe2x95x90CH2, and the residue of a styrene is xe2x80x94Phxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Phxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2 or xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94Phxe2x80x94CRxe2x95x90CH2. Here, R is a hydrogen atom, a methyl group or a halogen atom, and Ph is a phenylene group.
X is preferably a residue of a (meth)acrylate, particularly preferably xe2x80x94OCOCRxe2x95x90CH2 wherein R is a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, i.e. a (meth)acryloxy group.
Such Rf group-containing monomers may be used alone or in combination as a mixture of two or more having different carbon numbers in the respective Rf groups. In a usual case, at least two Rf group-containing monomers having different carbon numbers in the respective Rf groups, are used in combination. Specific examples of the Rf group-containing monomers will be given below, but monomers useful in the present invention are not limited to such specific examples.
F(CF2)10(CH2)2OCOCHxe2x95x90CH2,
F(CF2)10(CH2)3OCOCHxe2x95x90CH2,
F(CF2)10(CH2)2OCOC(CH3)Cxe2x95x90CH2,
F(CF2)10(CH2)11OCOCHxe2x95x90CH2,
F(CF2)10(CF2)2(CH2)2OCOCHxe2x95x90CH2,
F(CF2)10CH2COOCHxe2x95x90CH2,
F(CF2)10(CH2)2COOCHxe2x95x90CH2,
F(CF2)10CONH(CH2)2CHxe2x95x90CH2,
F(CF2)10CONH(CH2)5OCOCHxe2x95x90CH2,
(CF3)2CF(CF2)6(CH2)2OCOCHxe2x95x90CH2,
Cl(CF2)10(CH2)3OCOCHxe2x95x90CH2,
H(CF2)10(CH2)2OCOCHxe2x95x90CH2,
H(CF2)10CHxe2x95x90CH2,
F(CF2)8(CH2)2OCHxe2x95x90CH2,
F(CF2)8CH2CF2CH2CH2OCOCHxe2x95x90CH2,
F(CF2)8(CH2)4OCOCHxe2x95x90CH2,
F(CF2)8CONH(CH2)3CHxe2x95x90CH2,
F(CF2)8(CH2)2OCH2PhCHxe2x95x90CH2,
F(CF2)8(CH2)2OCH2PhCH2CH2OCOCHxe2x95x90CH2,
F(CF2)8SO2N(C3H7)C2H4OCOCHxe2x95x90CH2,
F(CF2)14SO2NH(CH2)2CHxe2x95x90CH2,
F(CF2)14(CH2)6OCOC(CH3)xe2x95x90CH2,
As the Rf group-containing monomer, a Rf group-containing (meth)acrylate, a Rf group-containing styrene, a Rf group-containing vinyl ester or a Rf group-containing fumarate is, for example, preferred. A Rf group-containing (meth)acrylate is particularly preferred from the viewpoint of the polymerizability with other monomers, the flexibility of the coating film formed on fibers, the bonding property to e.g. a fiber product, a wide application, the solubility in a solvent and efficiency in emulsion polymerization.
For the development of the water and oil repellency, the proportion of the Rf group-containing monomer in the polymerizable monomer mixture (b) is preferably from 50 to 100 wt %, more preferably from 65 to 99 wt %.
The Rf group-non-containing monomer is not particularly limited so long as it is a compound polymerizable with the above Rf group-containing monomer and having at least one polymerizable unsaturated group and no Rf group. Such Rf group-non-containing monomers may be used alone or in combination as a mixture of two or more of them at optional proportions.
As a Rf group-non-containing monomer containing one unsaturated group, a (meth)acrylate, a (meth)acrylamide, an olefin, a vinyl ether, a vinyl ester, a fumarate or a maleate may, for example, be mentioned.
As such a Rf group-non-containing monomer, an olefinic hydrocarbon having a halogen atom, or a compound having a saturated hydrocarbon group, is preferred.
As the olefinic hydrocarbon having a halogen atom, an olefinic hydrocarbon having a chlorine atom or a fluorine atom, is preferred, and particularly preferred is a vinyl compound having a chlorine atom or a fluorine atom.
When the Rf group-non-containing monomer is a compound having a saturated hydrocarbon group, the saturated hydrocarbon group is preferably a saturated long chain hydrocarbon group, more preferably one having at least 8 carbon atoms, most preferably one having from 8 to 24 carbon atoms. Further, the saturated hydrocarbon group may be of a linear, branched or cyclic structure, but a linear structure is preferred. As the saturated linear hydrocarbon group, an alkyl group is preferred. When a monomer having a saturated long chain hydrocarbon group is used as the Rf group-non-containing monomer, a Rf group-non-containing monomer having a saturated short chain hydrocarbon group, wherein the carbon number of the hydrocarbon group is from about 1 to 3, may be used in combination. However, a Rf group-non-containing monomer having such a saturated short chain hydrocarbon group tends to lower the water repellency, and it can not be used in a high proportion.
Use of the Rf group-non-containing monomer having a saturated linear hydrocarbon group wherein the carbon number of the saturated linear hydrocarbon group is from 8 to 24, provides an effect of making the handling of the treated cloth to be soft and an effect of improving the performance against abrasion. Further, a Rf group-non-containing monomer having a saturated cyclic hydrocarbon group wherein the carbon number of the saturated cyclic hydrocarbon group is from 5 to 10, is also preferred, as it improves the durability against abrasion.
As the Rf group-non-containing monomer having a saturated long chain hydrocarbon group, a (meth)acrylate having a saturated linear monovalent hydrocarbon group wherein the carbon number of the linear monovalent hydrocarbon group is from 14 to 20, is preferred.
The Rf group-non-containing monomer may have a benzene ring, and is preferably a (meth)acrylate having a benzene ring. Further, the benzene ring may have a substituent. As the (meth)acrylate having a benzene ring, phenyl (meth)acrylate or benzyl (meth)acrylate is, for example, preferred.
The Rf group-non-containing monomer may contain a reactive monomer having a reactive group in its molecule. Such a reactive group may, for example, be a functional group reactive with an isocyanate group, such as an amino group, a hydroxyl group or a carbamoyl group, an epoxy group, a halogen atom, a blocked isocyanate group, an alkoxy silyl group, a hydroxy silyl group, an N-methylol group, an N-alkyl oxy group or an imino group. The reactive monomer improves the bonding property to the fiber surface at the time of treating fibers, or forms a firm coating film by a reaction with the compound (a) to prevent detachment of the water and oil repellent during washing or dry cleaning.
As the Rf group-non-containing monomer, a monomer having at least two polymerizable unsaturated groups, may be employed. The polymerizable unsaturated groups in the monomer having at least two polymerizable unsaturated groups, are preferably unsaturated groups contained in the above-mentioned Rf group-non-containing monomer containing one unsaturated group. The monomer having at least two polymerizable unsaturated groups, is preferably an xcex1, xcfx89-diolefin, a divinylbenzene, a divinylether or a poly(meth)acrylate of a polyhydric alcohol. Particularly preferred is a divinylbenzene or a (meth)acrylate of a polyhydric alcohol, from the viewpoint of the copolymerizability with the Rf group-containing monomer.
The polyhydric alcohol for forming the (meth)acrylate, may, for example, be ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, a butane diol, a pentane diol, neopentyl glycol, a hexane diol, a nonane diol, a benzene dimethanol, bisphenol A, trimethylolpropane, glycerol, pentaerythritol, dipentaerythritol, dimethylolcyclohexane, or modified products of such alcohols. Further, a high molecular polyhydric alcohol obtained by ring-opening polymerization of ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide with an optional initiator, may also be mentioned.
The proportion of the Rf group-non-containing monomer in the polymerizable monomer mixture (b) is preferably from 0 to 50 wt %,.more preferably from 1 to 35 wt %. In a case where the Rf group-non-containing monomer has a short chain aliphatic hydrocarbon group having not more than 11 carbon atoms, its proportion in the polymerizable monomer mixture (b) is preferably 20 wt %. In a case where the Rf group-non-containing monomer has at least two unsaturated groups, its content in the polymerizable monomer mixture (b) is preferably at most 10 wt %.
Now, specific examples of the Rf group-non-containing monomer will be presented, but the useful monomers are not limited thereto.
Olefins such as ethylene, propylene, vinyl chloride, vinylidene chloride, vinyl fluoride, vinylidene fluoride, chlorotrifluoroethylene, butadiene, isoprene and chloroprene.
(Meth)acrylates such as methyl (meth)acrylate, ethyl (meth)acrylate, n-propyl (meth)acrylate, isopropyl (meth)acrylate, n-butyl (meth)acrylate, isobutyl (meth)acrylate, sec-butyl (meth)acrylate, tert-butyl (meth)acrylate, hexadecyl (meth)acrylate, octadecyl (meth)acrylate, behenyl (meth)acrylate, benzyl (meth)acrylate, glycidyl (meth)acrylate, aziridinylethyl (meth)acrylate, hydroxyethyl (meth)acrylate, hydroxypropyl (meth)acrylate, hydroxybutyl (meth)acrylate, tetrahydrofurfuryl (meth)acrylate, (meth)acrylates having organopolysiloxane, and (2-dimethylamino)ethyl (meth)acrylate.
(Meth)acrylamides such as diacetone (meth)acrylamide, N-methylol (meth)acrylamide and (meth)acrylamide.
Imides such as maleimide and N-methylmaleimide.
Vinylesters such as vinyl acetate, vinyl pivaliate, vinyl dodecanoate and vinyl octadecanoate.
Acrylonitrile, styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, p-methylstyrene, halogenated alkylvinyl ether, vinylalkyl ketone, triallyl cyanurate, allylglycidyl ether, ally acetate, or N-vinylcarbazole.
Mono(meth)acrylate of polyoxyethylenediol, mono(meth)acrylate of polyoxypropylenediol, mono(meth)acrylate of poly(oxypropyleneoxyethylene)diol, or mono(meth)acrylate of poly(oxyethyleneoxybutylene)diol, wherein the number of oxyalkylene units is from 3 to 12.
A mono(meth)acrylate of a polyesterdiol obtained by adding lactone to a (meth)acrylate having a hydroxyl group, wherein the number of lactone-ring opened units is from 2 to 50, or a mono(meth)acrylate of a polylactone diol, particularly such a mono(meth)acrylate of a polyester diol, wherein the lactone is xcex5-caprolactone, or a mono(meth)acrylate of a poly(xcex5-caprolactone)diol.
The composition of the present invention can be produced by a method of dispersing the compound (a) and the polymerizable monomer mixture (b) in the presence of an aqueous medium to polymerize the polymerizable monomer mixture (b), or by a method of adding the polymerizable monomer mixture (b) to an aqueous medium dispersion of the compound (a) for polymerization. It is preferred to polymerize the polymerizable monomer mixture (b) in the presence of the compound (a) in an amount of from 0.01 to 0.5 time by weight relative to the polymerizable monomer mixture (b). If the amount of the compound (a) is small, the durability tends to be inadequate, and if it is too large, the hand of the fiber product tends to be impaired.
As a method for dispersing the compound (a) and the polymerizable monomer mixture (b) in an aqueous medium, a method of forcibly emulsifying them by means of an emulsifier, or a method of employing a self-dispersible compound as the compound (a), may be employed.
The emulsifier is not particularly limited, and at least one of nonionic, cationic, anionic and amphoteric emulsifiers, may be employed. The amount of the emulsifier is preferably from 0.5 to 20 parts by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the total amount of the compound (a) and the polymerizable monomer mixture (b), particularly preferably from 1 to 10 parts by weight, from the viewpoint of the water and oil repellency and the stability of dispersibility.
Specific examples of the emulsifier will be given below, but the useful emulsifier is not limited thereto. In the following examples of the emulsifier, the alkyl group moiety such as an octadecyl group may be an alkenyl group moiety such as an oleyl group.
The nonionic emulsifier may, for example, be an alkylphenylpolyoxyethylene, an alkylpolyoxyethylene, an alkylpolyoxyalkylenepolyoxyethylene, a fatty acid ester, an alkylaminepolyoxyethylene, an alkylamidepolyoxyethylene, an alkylaminepoly(oxyethyleneoxypropylene), or an alkylamineoxide.
The alkylphenylpolyoxyethylene may, for example, be nonylphenylpolyoxyethylene or octylphenylpolyoxyethylene.
The alkylpolyoxyethylene may, for example, be one wherein the alkyl group is a C4-26 saturated aliphatic group, which is linear or branched, such as an octyl group, a dodecyl group, a tetradecyl group, a hexadecyl group, an octadecyl group, a behenyl group or a secondary alkyl group.
The alkylpolyoxyalkylenepolyoxyethylene may, for example, be an alkylpolyoxypropylenepolyoxyethylene or an alkylpolyoxybutylenepolyoxyethylene, wherein the alkyl moiety may be a C4-26 saturated aliphatic group, which is linear or branched, such as an octyl group, a dodecyl group, a tetradecyl group, a hexadecyl group, an octadecyl group, a behenyl group or a secondary alkyl group.
The cationic emulsifier may, for example, be an amine salt, a quaternary ammonium salt, an oxyethylene-addition type ammonium hydrochloride, and specifically, it may, for example, be a trimethylalkylammonium hydrochloride, a dimethyldialkylammonium hydrochloride, a monoalkylamide acetate, or an alkylmethyldipolyoxyethyleneammonium hydrochloride. The alkyl group may, for example, be a C4-26 saturated aliphatic group, such as an octyl group, a dodecyl group, a tetradecyl group, a hexadecyl group, an octadecyl group or a behenyl group.
The anionic emulsifier may, for example, be a fatty acid salt, an xcex1-olefin sulfonate, an alkylbenzene sulfonic acid or its salt, an alkyl sulfate, an alkylether sulfate, an alkylphenylether sulfate, a methyltaurine salt or an alkyl sulfosuccinate.
The amphoteric emulsifier may, for example, be an alanine, an imidazoliniumbetaine, an amidebetaine, or betaine acetate, and it may specifically be, for example, dodecyl betaine, octadecyl betaine, dodecylcarboxymethylhydroxyethylimidezoliniumbetaine, betaine dodecyldimethylaminoacetate, or betaine fatty acid amidepropyldimethylaminoacetate.
As a method for making the compound (a) self-dispersible, a method of using a hydrophilic compound such as a sulfate, a polyol or a polyethyleneglycol, as a blocking agent or a chain extender, may be mentioned.
The polymerization medium is preferably an aqueous medium including water, and the aqueous medium may contain an organic solvent, as the case requires. As such an organic solvent, a water soluble organic solvent is preferred, such as an ester type, ketone-type, ether-type or glycol-type organic solvent. The ratio of the water to the organic solvent is not particularly limited. As the organic solvent, the following may be mentioned as examples.
Acetone, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether acetate, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monobutyl ether, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, propylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate, dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether, tripropylene glycol monomethyl ether, propylene glycol monobutyl ether, ethyl 3-ethoxypropionate, 3-methoxy-3-methyl-1-butanol, 2-tert-butylethanol, isopropylalcohol, n-butylalcohol, isobutylalcohol, ethylalcohol, ethyleneglycol, propyleneglycol, dipropyleneglycol and tripropyleneglycol.
The method for initiating the polymerization is not particularly limited, but it is preferred to use a water-soluble or oil-soluble polymerization initiator. An initiator which is commonly used, such as an azo type, peroxide type or redox type initiator be employed depending upon the polymerization temperature. As the polymerization initiator, a water-soluble initiator is particularly preferred.
The polymerization temperature is not particularly limited, but it is preferably from 20 to 150xc2x0 C.
Further, in the polymerization reaction, a chain transfer agent may be used for the purpose of controlling the molecular weight. As such a chain transfer agent, an aromatic compound or a mercaptan is preferred, and an alkylmercaptan is particularly preferred. Specifically, n-octylmercaptan, n-dodecylmercaptan, 2,4,6-trimethylnonane-2-thiol, or n-octadecylmercaptan may be mentioned. Further, xcex1-methylstyrenedimer is also preferred.
As a stage prior to initiation of the polymerization, water, the compound (a) and the polymerizable monomer mixture (b) may preliminarily be dispersed by e.g. a homomixer or a high pressure emulsifying machine. By thorough dispersion prior to the initiation of the polymerization, it is possible to improve the yield of the finally obtainable polymer.
The dispersion polymerized by the above method is preferably present in the form of particles. The particle size is preferably from 0.001 to 1 xcexcm, more preferably from 0.01 to 1 xcexcm. If the particle size is too small, a large amount of an emulsifier will be required in order to obtain a stable dispersion, whereby the water and oil repellency tends to be low, and further, when it is applied to a dyed cloth, color fading is likely to result, such being undesirable. If the particle size is larger than 1 xcexcm, the particles are likely to sediment in the medium, such being undesirable. The particle size can be measured by e.g. a dynamic light scattering apparatus or an electron microscope. When the polymerization is carried out by the usual emulsion polymerization method, the average particle size will be within the above range.
As the medium for the water dispersion type water and oil repellent composition of the present invention, water or an aqueous medium comprising water and an organic solvent, is preferred. In the case where an organic solvent is employed, the amount of the organic solvent is preferably from 0 to 50 parts by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the total amount of the compound (a) and the polymer formed from the polymerizable monomer mixture (b). Further, the amount of the compound (a) and the polymer formed from the polymerizable monomer mixture (b), is preferably from 0.01 to 50 parts by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the medium, and it is preferred to adjust the concentration to be within such a range, with the medium. Further, the concentration may suitably be changed depending upon the particular purpose or formulation of the composition.
The water dispersion type water and oil repellent composition of the present invention may be applied to an object to be treated by an optional method depending upon the type of the object to be treated or the formulation of the composition. For example, a method may be employed wherein it is applied to the surface of the object to be treated by a coating method such as dip coating, followed by drying.
To the water dispersion type water-oil repellent composition of the present invention, other additive components may be incorporated. For example, other water repellents, oil repellents, crosslinking agents, insecticides, flame retardants, antistatic agents or anticrease agents may, optionally be incorporated.
The object to be treated with the water dispersion type water and oil repellent composition of the present invention may, for example, be fiber products made of e.g. natural fibers, synthetic fibers and mixed fibers thereof, and it may also be an article made a metal, glass or resin, where durability of water and oil repellency is required.
Now, the present invention will be described in further detail with reference to Examples. However, it should be understood that the present invention is by no means restricted by such specific Examples. Examples 1 to 4 are Preparation Examples of dispersions, Examples 5 to 7 and 11 are Working Examples of the present invention, and Examples 8 to 10 are Comparative Examples.